lessonofpassionfandomcom-20200215-history
Natasha Kuznetsov
Biography Natasha was the oldest of nine children and was given everything to succeed. Good schools, choice in what activities or sports she wanted to try and even what food she wanted to try. She was the princess of the family and even with the addition of more brothers and sisters, her status never changed. She never had an ego nor did she ever take advantage of her upbringing but she did utilize her gifts to the best of her ability. She was an outstanding student whose favorite subjects were English and Science, something many of her students would struggle with. Her family asked what she wished to do with these gifts of hers and she said that she desired to see the world and maybe even study abroad. It was an expensive dream but if her grades were as good now, her parents believe that she could do it. Her parents sold some belongings and even took out a small loan to get her on the plane and enrolled in a school in America. Natasha promised to make them proud and traveled to America to show the world what she was made of. Club Velvet Rose Natasha excelled at school and wanted to experience the America she heard about and seen in movies. She went to school football games, she participated in rallies to speak out against things she was not for and she also partied like a wild animal. She met some nice boys and they were more than happy to take her clothes off and try to woo her, but deep down Natasha felt they were too immature for her liking and desired an older man to be with her. She met her ideal man in one of her teachers, Professor King. He was kind and willing to help her with her studies and was more than willing to do anything for him for his kindness. So much so that when he asked her out for a date, she saw the chance to thank him by rocking his world in the bedroom once they came back. they started their own secret romance and it felt like an old Russian fairytale and she was happy to be a part of it. She desired Felix and wanted to do everything with him and do anything he so asked of her. So the day he talked to her about a special club where people go to have sex, she was more than willing to dress down and go with him. She would swing with other men and even spend time in the comfort of other women too and she felt alive every time she went there. But she was always happy to know that in the end, she would go home with her Felix and sleep against his hairy chest soundly every night. More info about this game here. Eleanor 3 Classes picked up towards the end of the year and Natasha felt more stressed out with making a perfect grade and despite that Felix could flex the rules and help her out, she would refuse it as it was something she needed to prove to herself. But she still had Felix and her friends at the club to help relieve any stress she would build-up in the weeks leading up to the final exams. Her trips home were nice and seeing her family was refreshing, but she felt like she did not belong as her brothers and sisters grew up and changed every time she would return home to get a new student visa. Her parents also seemed to have changed and were a bit more cold to her. She didn't feel like she belonged there and when she returned home and back to her Felix, she felt more at home than anywhere else. Once she graduated, Felix got her a job as his assistant and would let her stay at his place. She realized how much she loved him at that moment and hoped that he felt the same way about her. On their five year anniversary, Felix took her to the club where he arranged a massive orgy for her. She was touched, licked, groped and fucked by all her friends all while Felix watched on. Once she was spent and tired out she watched Felix sneak up to her and opened a ring box and asked her to stay with him for the rest of her life. Her tears mixed with her sweat and other people's bodily juices as she embraced her future husband. Her new life was about to start and she could never imagine going through life with any other person than Felix. More info about this game here. Appearances * Club Velvet Rose (Support Character) ** Club Velvet Rose: Madame Miranda and Terri (Support Character) * Living with Serena: Forbidden Fruit (Cameo) * Eleanor 3: Blue Orchid (Cameo) Facts * Natasha's mother had eight children after giving birth to Natasha. Her mother had orgasmic births which made Natasha believe that she might have the same experience, telling her fiance that shedesires to have mutliple kids as well. * Natasha is a student at the local university studying Marine Biology. * Natasha is in a sugar daddy relationship with Felix from Club Velvet Rose. ''Felix is also one of Natasha's professors. In ''Blue Orchid, it was mentioned that she is engaged to Felix, hiring Drake as a gardener.